Flesh Wound
by SkinnyLittleLesbian
Summary: Officer in training by day, babysitter by night, Emma tends to keep fairly busy. After a goofy accident resulting in her getting stabbed, Emma winds up in Regina's Emergency Room. Swan Queen. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Roman," Emma gritted out, "would you stop harassing those nice people and come here? I need you to sit next to me, buddy."

The four year old froze in his tracks and turned slowly, his large, brown eyes fixating on her as if he were a deer and she were an oncoming semi. Then, incrementally, his lips peeled back over his teeth and mischief filled his eyes. Please, Emma thought, just this once – please behave. The moment her prayer was completed, though, he dashed off through the waiting room.

She couldn't get up to chase him, but she could watch him as he dodged past a plethora of injured people. He nearly crashed into someone who looked a moment away from passing out; she winced. If it weren't ten at night, and if there were literally anyone else she could have called, she wouldn't have brought her little charge with her. As things stood, though, she was stuck with the little terror. He's just spirited, Ruby told her. He's wild, just the way children should be. Emma shook her head - she loved Roman dearly, but sometimes the kid was just too much to handle.

"Want me to go get him?"

She glanced down at the little boy sitting next to her. He had a mop of soft brown hair and gentle eyes. When he smiled, the expression was gap-toothed as he was missing several of his lower teeth. He was only a year old than Roman, but he was calm and manageable. Emma didn't want to make any assumptions, but Henry was her kid, and Roman Ruby's, so her bet was that it came down to upbringing.

"Would you mind?"

He shook his head. "May I run?"

"Walk fast?"

"Okay." He eased down off the chair next to her and set off after his best friend.

Emma glanced at the clock and wondered when she'd finally get in to see a doctor. She wasn't in danger of dying or anything, but she was probably in worse shape than some of the other people waiting around. She kept her fingers pressed to her side, afraid that any change in pressure would release a spurt of blood.

"He's sorry." Henry dragged Roman over. "He won't do it again."

Roman laughed and tried to get free once again. It was way past their bedtimes, Emma bemoaned, so why couldn't he just slow down and take a nap? Henry stared solemnly at him until he folded his arms over his tiny chest and plopped to the ground. Good enough, Emma determined. He was nearby and he wasn't wrecking anything – both of which were vast improvements.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

She managed a smile. "Don't worry about me, Henry. Did I ever tell you about the time I almost lost a toe?"

His eyes widened. "No, Momma."

"You want to hear it, too, Rommie?"

"Yeah." Roman scooted closer. "You gots to tell us."

"When I was four, just like you, I went to the beach with my parents. Grandpa warned me that there were all sorts of animals out in the water, and I was to be super careful when I went swimming. I laughed because I thought he was joking."

"But he wasn't?" Henry set a hand on her knee. She ruffled his hair.

"I went out into the water and started swimming around – when all of the sudden I felt something brush against my leg."

"Oh no!"

"I got really scared then – what if it was a shark?"

Roman giggled. "Did he eat you?"

"She's still alive, Rommie." Henry shot him a look that bordered on disdain. "Acourse she didn't get eated."

"Good deductive reasoning, buddy."

He beamed. "I got good ducktive reasons."

"You sure do. Anyway. I knew it probably wasn't safe to keep swimming, so I started paddling back to shore. That's when it happened." She leaned down as much as the pain in her side would allow. "Something grabbed onto my big toe!"

"A shark!"

"Come on, Roman, please don't yell."

"Shark!"

Henry clapped his hand over Roman's mouth. "What happens next?"

"I screamed. I thought I was gonna die, but then Grandpa came out of the water next to me."

"Did he fight the aminal?"

"He was the animal. He thought it would be funny to play a trick on your dear old mom. I was so angry, I didn't talk to him for almost an hour."

Henry smiled. "I'm glad you din't lose your toe, Momma."

"Me, too."

Roman grabbed her shoe and tried to lift it up. "Wanna do it?"

"Do what?" She didn't let him move her foot, no matter how much effort he put into it.

"Take off the toe!"

"I like my toes, but thanks, Roman. That's really nice of you to offer."

"We can-"

"Swan?"

Emma jumped gratefully to her feet. Henry took her hand and then took Roman's, aware that she was keeping her other hand pressed to her wound. They followed the nurse back to an examination room where Emma eased up onto the table.

"Don't go in the drawers." Emma took a few deep breaths to push the pain away again. "Henry, keep an eye on him."

"Okay, Momma."

The door swung open and a dark haired doctor walked in, her eyes on Emma's paperwork. She nudged the door shut before looking up.

"You're here because you got stabbed?"

"Yeah."

The doctor glanced at the kids. "And you brought your children to the emergency room?"

"Yeah."

"How exactly did you get stabbed?"

Emma flushed. "We were playing doctor."

"Oh?"

"I was the patient, and Roman was the doctor. He knocked me out with laughing gas – so I laughed for him and closed my eyes – next thing I knew he was trying to remove my appendix. With a real knife." Emma tried to keep her voice steady. "I came here with them because I'm just babysitting Roman. I couldn't just leave him alone, and there was nobody else around."

"You're remarkably calm."

"I didn't want them to panic."

"How did he get a knife?"

"I have no idea. Before I closed my eyes, he had one of those plastic silverware sets sitting next to him. I guess I'm really lucky he's not too strong yet, so it's a shallow wound, but I thought I should probably get it stitched up."

The doctor bent closer, so she removed her hand from her side. After a moment, the doctor nodded. "I'll need to clean the area and apply sutures, but you should be out of here in no time."

"Thanks, doc." Emma focused her eyes on the doctor's coat. "Doc Mills, huh?"

"Yes."

"Got a first name?"

"Why?"

"I like to know the people who have their fingers in me." Emma blushed. "I mean, well, uh. You know. Uh."

"Regina."

"Cool, cool." Emma hissed as Regina washed the area clean; the cleanse wasn't necessarily painful so much as shocking. She braced herself for the stitches and kept her eyes on the children playing near her feet. "You been a doctor long?"

"Four years."

"Don't say much, do you?"

"I say as much as is required." Regina paused. "I've been told my bedside manner is lacking."

"I think you're pretty enough to make up for it."

"Thank you."

Emma decided that while she was already embarrassing herself, she might as well go big. The pain was making her a bit daffy, so she'd use the excuse now in order to avoid regret later. 'Ah, that wasn't my fault,' she'd say, 'I was just in so much pain I couldn't stop myself.'

"Would you want to get a coffee sometime?"

"What?" Regina looked up from her work.

"You, me, either hot or cold caffeinated beverages?"

"Ms. Swan, you came into my E.R. with a stab wound you received from a three year old."

"Actually, he's four."

"What part of this scenario makes you think I'd be interested in a date?"

"Isn't the mysterious part?" Emma lifted her eyebrows. "Aren't you just dying to know what could possibly be worth going on one date with me? What wonders I might show you?"

"I normally prescribe some sort of pain medication, but I think anything stronger than an Aspirin will simply increase your delusions."

"Okay, okay." Emma lifted her hands, then froze when she realized she was shifting the area upon which Regina was working.

Regina finished up quickly and then taped a bandage over the site. The wound wasn't deep, which meant her job was easy. She washed her hands at the sink while Emma poked gently at the bandage. Henry stood and tugged on Regina's coat.

"Mrs. Doctor, will Momma be okay?"

Regina stared down at him and felt her cold façade melting. "Your mother will be fine."

"She not gonna die, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, that's good."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Henry David Swan. I'm five years old." He lifted a hand to show her how many fingers that was. "What's yours?"

"My name is Regina Elizabeth Mills." He waited expectantly. "You should know, Mr. Swan, that you should never ask a lady her age."

"Momma don't care. Momma's twenty five. She's super old."

According to the paperwork, Regina calculated that Emma had been twenty five for a good five or so years. She smiled at the happy child at her side, unwilling to break his illusion of his mother.

"Twenty five is super old? How old are your grandparents, then?"

"Super duper trooper old." He wrinkled his nose. "I think maybe a hunnert."

"Wow. That is old."

"Super duper trooper old," he corrected without a hint of reproach.

"Yes, indeed." She pulled her prescription pad from her pocket and scrawled her number down. Don't be stupid, she told herself. She shouldn't go on a date with a strange woman just because her son was entirely too charming. This had nothing to do with her foregoing a family to pursue her work – nothing at all. She frowned at her thoughts before slipping the paper into Emma's waiting hands. "I trust you'll follow these directions, Ms. Swan."

"Thanks. I already feel a lot better."

"Your green hue says otherwise." Regina walked to the door, and shot Emma a final look. The blonde was attractive enough, she decided. Going on one date wouldn't be too disastrous. "Try to keep the little one away from sharp objects. I'd hate to have to stitch him back together next."

Emma smirked. "Whatever you say, Doc."

When Regina was gone, Emma looked down at the prescription. In the neatest handwriting she'd seen from a doctor was a list of three steps.

_1. If in any pain, take an Aspirin._

_2. Replace the bandage as needed._

_3. Call me._

At the bottom, by Regina's signature, Emma found ten digits which she immediately plugged into her phone. Whatever it was that had changed Regina's mind, she wasn't going to take it for granted. She grabbed Henry's hand, and Henry grabbed Roman's hand, and together they tromped back to the waiting room and then out to the car.

Before driving away, Emma twisted around to look Roman in the face. "Roman, I can say this now that I'm not bleeding everywhere. You are never to use a real knife on someone ever again. Do you understand me?"

Roman frowned deeply, his eyes filled with moisture, and giant tears dribbled down his cheeks. "I din't mean to," he wailed. "You hate me!"

"Roman."

His cries turned unintelligible, leaving Emma to wonder if he'd actually understood her message whatsoever, or if he ignored the scolding in favor of sobbing. Whatever, she decided. She'd tell Ruby let Ruby deal with his tantrum. She was tired, achy, and ready for bed. Henry, for his part, was sitting patiently in the backseat. She'd definitely have to get him some ice cream later. For now, though, she would settle for getting them all back to her apartment and safely into bed. Please, she begged for the tenth time that evening, let Roman behave – just this once.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina enjoyed parts of her job, if not its entirety. She relished in knowing more than the other doctors around her and being able to correctly assess a patient before someone else. She took great pleasure from midnight rounds during which nobody disturbed her. She even liked Tuesdays in the cafeteria when they served meatloaf. Overall, though, she wished desperately to be doing something else.

Hospitals were financial institutions, a fact which she hated. If there was no insurance, or no benefit to the hospital, there was no reason to treat a patient. Throughout medical school and her residency, Regina had dreamt of opening her own hospital that ran on donations and turned no person away. That dream had crashed and burned the moment she'd gotten her first real position. Because of this, she approached her work with a bitter fervor, frustration building up in her gut. Whenever possible, she took to resting in the lounge so as to relieve some of the anger, and most of the staff knew to leave her alone. Not everyone was considerate, however.

"Mills, your patient up on the fourth floor is claiming that you inserted worms into his stomach during surgery."

She swiveled her head slowly, giving the speaker ample time to realize his mistake and leave. "You'll also note that he is on a number of pain killers. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought that worms had inserted me into his stomach."

Sydney Glass, R.N., was one of the reasons she wished she could be anywhere else. He had been an employee for nearly a decade, and so felt it was his duty to be up to date on all current gossip, whether it was his business, or something private. As soon as Regina began working, he latched onto her. She wasn't fickle enough to think he truly liked her; she had seen him loitering around the dean of medicine's office. She knew he reported what she did to her mother.

Yet none of her less than subtle hints seemed to faze him. She was downright mean to him, but he hung about like he was a duckling, and she his imprint. Even now he was gazing at her with a large smile and hopeful eyes. The sight made her cringe – so much, she thought, for a peaceful break.

"He's been sedated again."

"That's for the best."

"He-"

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." She stood, having no intention of doing any such thing, and walked towards one of the few places he couldn't follow: the locker room in which female doctors and nurses changed into their scrubs.

As she entered, she wondered if he would linger outside the door and wait for her to reappear. He was either incredibly thickskulled, or he was aware that she was snubbing him and simply didn't care. In either event, her opinion of him wouldn't change; he was just another annoyance up with which she needed to put. Idly, she flicked through the numbers of her combination and pulled her locker open.

The blonde from the other night hadn't contacted her. This shouldn't bother her, she noted, but it very much so did. That woman had hit on her – not the other way around. Regina had done her a kindness in offering her a date. She frowned as she dug through her purse for her phone. She shouldn't be checking her messages during work, but she needed to see once more that Emma Swan, the idiot who got stabbed by a child, wasn't interested in seeing her.

She swallowed harshly when she noticed she had two voicemails from an unknown number. Hope was painful, but she couldn't help but wish that this was the blonde and not some telemarketing scam that had gotten ahold of her number.

_"_Sorry this took a few days! This is Emma – Emma Swan. The, uh, the stab victim from the other night… You gave me your number? Please let this actually be your number… Well… At first I didn't know what to say, big surprise right? Hah. But then work happened, and more work, and then it was like three days later and I was like – no, better do it now. You're probably at work. I am too. So, like, no worries if you can't call back right away. Or if you don't want to? I mean, I'd like an answer at some point because otherwise I'd just be sitting there, like, hm maybe she's still thinking about it. Do me a favor and at least put me out of my misery quickly. You seem-"

She rolled her eyes and selected the next message.

"Okay, so there's a time limit. Got it. Uh, you, me, coffee? Tomorrow?" Emma rattled her number off and ended with a very quick plea that Regina call her back. Regina smirked down at the phone, something akin to happiness floating in her chest.

She entered Emma's number into her phone and shot the blonde a quick text in response. With that accomplished, Regina felt much better about facing the rest of her day. She took a deep breath and headed back into the hallway.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and found that not even Mr. Glass could bring her spirits down. "Quite well, thank you."

"You were in there for quite a while."

"I was unaware that you were timing my bowel movements."

He blanched. "I wasn't timing anything. I was just waiting for a while, is all."

"Don't you have patients to which you must attend?"

"Oh, yes. Don't you?"

For the first time in a long while, Regina wasn't bothered by his puling insistence. She nodded curtly and set off down the hallway. He followed her until his course veered up to the sixth floor, and she was left blissfully alone. As she made her rounds from patient to patient, she let her mind wander. Coffee would be nice, she decided, even if Emma Swan didn't work out.

0-0-0

"Watch it." Emma batted Graham's hand away from her stomach. He chuckled and poked at her again – he had no intention of actually touching her sore wound, but he enjoyed making her squirm. Though she pretended to be upset about this process, Emma found the exchange playful – like Graham was the older brother she never had.

"You really think you'll make it through the physical exam today with your side still like that?"

She shrugged. "If not, there's another one in a few weeks. If you can do it, then so can I."

"Anything I can do, you can do better, huh?"

"Pretty much."

She resumed stretching, keeping careful attention on her side so that nothing popped or broke or bled. Once she was good and warm, she shot a few practice punches through the air and bounced on her toes. He snorted, but she ignored him. While he had passed the first exam with flying colors, she had overslept because of a late night babysitting. If she were to ever live that down, she would need to put his times to shame.

"Roman keeps asking me when I'll get a gun. I swear, he's the cutest kid, but you really need to teach your son manners."

"Ruby's the one raising him." He lifted his hands. "I only get him on holidays and every other weekend. When, exactly, am I supposed to school him in etiquette?"

"You could at least teach him not to stab the babysitter with a knife."

Graham laughed. "I could tell him, but I doubt he'd listen. Last I heard, you were a willing patient, and he was just trying to help you by removing your exploded appendix."

"Yeah, Ruby thought this was funny, too." Emma rolled her eyes. "Remind me again why you two got a divorce?"

He flapped his hand at her. "We're all fun and games now, but you remember how it got there at the end. We're better friends than partners."

"And apparently better friends than co-parents. He acts like he was raised by wolves."

"So he's a little wild. He's a kid." Graham shrugged. "It's your job as adult to not let him get real weapons into his hands."

Understanding that they just wouldn't agree on this topic, Emma let the subject pass. Other would-be officers were lining up around her so Graham lifted a hand, shouted some encouragement, and jogged to the finish line. She could do this, she told herself, even with a superficial wound to her abdomen. Besides – the doctor never said she needed bed rest or to avoid exerting herself. Emma dug her heels into the ground and waited for the signal to let loose.

0-0-0

"Incoming patient should be quick," Sydney informed Regina. He slid a clipboard into her hands. "Torn stitches. Just a matter of cleaning up."

She didn't bother thanking him; instead she simply entered the room and halted abruptly. Emma Swan stared woefully at her, causing her to sigh heavily.

"I got your text. Tomorrow at noon sounds great."

Regina shook her head, trying to resist the urge to laugh in Emma's face. "Dare I ask how this happened?"

"I took a physical test today." Emma frowned. "I tried a little harder than I needed to."

"What made you think that performing this task would be appropriate just days after getting stabbed?"

"It was just a little stabbing." Emma flushed. "So I thought I just needed a little time to heal."

"Ms. Swan, you are now in competition for the silliest thing I've heard today. Congratulations."

"Yeah? What am I competing against?" Emma winced as Regina was a little rough in swabbing the area.

"Earlier this morning, a coworker informed me that her daughter auditioned for the high school play."

"Why's that silly?"

"Her daughter is nearly twenty-six years old."

"Ah. Well, should my spirits be boosted by the fact that I'm not as silly as that?"

"It's actually quite a close competition." Regina swatted her shoulder when she shifted away. "Do I need to give you explicit instructions not to injure yourself further?"

"Nah, I think I get it this time." Emma grinned, despite the pain. "I can be taught, y'know?"

"Thank heavens for that." Regina finished up, wondering half-heartedly if Emma was truly worth getting to know. The woman seemed a bit daffy, which was so entirely different from her own disposition. While she knew there was some truth to the idea of opposites attracting one another, she didn't seriously think that two vastly different people could make any sort of relationship work. As her mother liked to remind her, birds of a feather flock together, and like must marry like.

"You got a second?"

Regina tossed her gloves into the bin and leaned against the counter. "I have other patients, Ms. Swan."

"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know what other doctors woulda done with two little kids running around, but you didn't scare them. I really appreciate that."

"I simply did my job."

"Do you have any kids yourself?"

Regina shook her head. "I married my work."

"You're good with them."

"I wanted to be a pediatrician for many years," Regina admitted. She shouldn't be telling this stranger her secrets, she chastised herself, but for some reason, she couldn't stop. "I love children."

"So how'd you end up here?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways."

Emma smiled broadly, as if this weren't the second time in three days that she had been stitched back together by Regina. "I'd say so. Who would have thought that getting stabbed would bring you into my life, huh?"

Regina walked to the door. "Take it easy, Ms. Swan. I don't want to see you again."

"In this context, right?" Emma got to her feet and followed after. "We're still on for coffee, right?"

Regina knew she ought to say no, just as she shouldn't have given Emma her number in the first place. So far she had made all the right decisions in her life to be successful – and none of those decisions included spontaneity with an obviously crazy blonde.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma checked herself once more in the mirror before deciding that anymore effort put into her appearance would make it look as though she were trying too hard to impress Regina. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, black flats, and a simple white blouse – all of this was accentuated in a tasteful fashion by a silver bangle on one wrist and turquoise studs in her ears. A light dusting of make-up gave her a small spur of confidence.

"Thanks again, Rubes." Emma stepped away from the mirror in order to properly view the woman lounging on the couch. Their sons were mysteriously missing, she noted, but that wasn't her problem now – it was Ruby's. "I know this is really short notice."

"All I ask is that you promise to give me the full details later." Ruby waggled her eyebrows. "Like the rated R play-by-play."

"We're getting coffee, Ruby, not playing strip poker." Emma rolled her eyes. "But I will tell you every boring detail if that's really what you want."

"I have to live through you right now, so yeah. That's what I want."

"You don't have to live through me. Just get back out there."

"I have a kid, Emma. I'm a bartender with a kid. What man in his right mind would want a piece of this?"

"I have a kid, too, and apparently a hot doctor wants a piece of me." Emma tucked her hands into her pockets, her heart thudding just a bit harder at the thought of what awaited her a little later that afternoon.

"You're a cop-to-be. Sooner or later you'll have a uniform, and everybody loves people in uniforms. You've got a selling point. Me? I've got a kid who thinks stabbing the babysitter is fun."

"You did talk to him about that, right?"

"Oh yeah. Made it very clear that he's not to touch another knife for the rest of his life. He'll be using safety silverware until he's forty."

"I need to get going. Call me if there are any problems." Emma walked to the door. "On second thought, don't bother me for anything. If I can get stabbed without bothering you at work, you can deal with any and all emergencies while I'm on the first date I've had in a few months."

Ruby lifted a hand and threw Emma a mock salute. "I'm on it."

"I mean it, Ruby. Don't bother me for the next three hours."

"Yup," Ruby called. "I won't!"

0-0-0

Regina sat at the coffee place to which Emma had given her directions, an empty coffee cup in her hands. She had gotten there much earlier than she needed to, simply because she had the spare time, hated being late, and wanted to scope out their destination before their – she didn't quite want to call it a date, but it was what it was.

Maybe the other woman wouldn't show up, she thought as she checked her watch once again. She doubted that Emma would blow this off, however, given that the blonde was incredibly persistent in the first place. She stood up, her nerves making it too hard to sit still, and tossed her empty cup in the trash can. Turning slightly, she spotted Emma walking through the door and realized she had a few options.

She could leave right then and there before Emma spotted her. She'd done it before out of fear that the reprisals for her actions would be more intense than the good she would receive from the social interaction. Cora would no doubt find out about this little get together and if Emma Swan was found wanting, then Regina would either have to never see the woman again, or do so very sneakily.

Because she was already thinking in these terms, she realized that walking away just wasn't an option. She had met the woman twice, and yet Emma had gotten so far under skin that she couldn't save herself the highly probable guilt by leaving now.

Which left her with the alternative – she would sit with Emma for coffee and discover if this inappropriate crush – for there seemed to be no other way to describe the sudden attachment she had to the stab-victim – was worth exploration. With a deep sigh, she walked to the front of the shop and tried to ignore the way Emma's face lit up upon seeing her.

"You're very punctual."

"I tend to be – at least when I'm trying to impress someone."

"It takes more than good manners to impress me."

Emma shrugged, her smile crawling easily across her lips. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep trying. Did you know that I was recently stabbed? And I lived to tell the tale?"

Regina allowed Emma to guide her into line. "Did you now?"

"Would you like to hear the story?"

"I know the story, Ms. Swan."

"It was late one dark and stormy night. I was in a back alley when this thug walked up to me. He wanted my wallet, but I wouldn't give it to him. We got into an epic knife fight, which I of course won. I am not a sore winner, though. He hadn't gotten a single scratch on me, so to save him his mugger's pride, I let him stab me once before we parted ways."

"You truly live an exciting life," Regina droned. She had to admit that Emma was entertaining, even as she was entirely silly. She let her eyes graze down Emma's figure and decided that she liked what she saw. Emma was clearly trying to look nice but still succeeded in looking like herself.

Emma took a few sidelong looks at Regina as they inched forward toward the counter. The brunette was wearing dress slacks and a formal blouse – she hadn't known what to expect of Regina out of hospital gear, but the woman was stylish and well-kempt. Everything about Regina screamed money, elegance, and high society. Please, Emma thought, let Regina know how to have some form of fun.

"What do you do in your truly exciting life?" Emma crossed her fingers for an interesting answer. "In your free time, I mean."

"I went without free time for so many years, that I must admit that I'm not really sure what to do with the time I have now. I read a good deal, and I've picked up fencing in the past few years."

"I wish I read more. The last thing I read from cover to cover was the police officer's training manual. A real page turner, that one."

"I'd wager it's still more interesting than any of the medical books I had to read during my graduate work."

Emma approached the counter and ordered her drink. She gestured for Regina to do the same and then paid for both drinks over Regina's protests. "I invited you out, so it's my treat. Besides, it's not like you ordered the lobster."

"Thank you."

"Were there any pictures? In your textbooks, I mean."

"Detailed diagrams, if those count."

"They do – which means your books weren't one hundred percent boring. I'm sure someone looked at them and wanted to puke."

Regina hid her smile behind her hand. "If I'm being honest, the first time I watched a surgery, I nearly fainted."

"You have nerves of steel. My blood I can deal with because its mine. Other people's? Ugh, it's the perfect way to make me pass out."

"How have you managed your son's accidents? Forgive me, but I don't recall his name."

"Henry." Emma's grin widened at the mention of her offspring. "And he's been really good, actually. No broken bones, no diseases except chicken pox and the occasional springtime flu, and very few scraped knees. Nothing I can't handle."

"That's very lucky, then. And the other boy you had with you?"

"Roman gets into his fair share of scuffles – with dogs, other boys, inanimate objects, you name it – but I'm lucky enough to only be the babysitter. If he gets hurt, I call his mother and she deals with it for me."

Once their drinks were ready, Emma snagged them and followed Regina to a small table along the back wall. Things were going well, she thought, or at the very least, they weren't going horribly. There was a natural lull in conversation, but she wasn't panicking yet. Regina struck her as the sort of person who was well versed in conversation, and so would probably have some new topic to talk about if Emma's brain came up empty.

"He's a very cute boy."

"Thank you. I worked pretty hard to make him." This was supposed to be a date, Emma complained silently. She didn't want to talk about her son – she wanted to find mutual interests and perhaps kiss a bit if things went well enough. "Do you have any kids?"

"None, unless you count my cat. He's been like a surrogate child for the past five years or so."

"You've got a cat?" Emma tried to smile, but her allergies seemingly picked up on even the word cat and her nose began to itch. "What's his name?"

"Sydney. He's a sweet little thing – almost like a dog. He follows me around from the moment I walk in the door until the moment I leave again. He even follows me into the shower. I've never known a cat to like water, but he doesn't seem to mind."

"That's unusual."

"Do you have pets?"

"Roman acts like an animal, and I watch him four nights a week." Emma sipped her hot chocolate and watched Regina's dark eyes glitter at her. The sparkle meant that Regina had found something humorous, Emma deduced. "But other than that, no. Henry has been begging me for a dog, but I'm just not at home often enough to take care of one, at least not yet."

"Other than getting stabbed, what is it you do?"

"I'm training to become a police officer. I used to work as a bail bonds person, but when Henry was born I really started to rethink my life. He needs someone to look up to, y'know? I wanted to do something he'd want to write a report on later – like those 'My Hero' reports you see on T.V., or in movies. I want career day to be awesome for him."

"That's very sweet of you. You care about him a good deal, I can tell."

Back to Henry once again, Emma noted. He was a sweet kid, and she loved him with all her heart, but he was seriously getting in the way of her getting to know Regina with the intentions of theirs being a romantic relationship.

"And you care about your cat, I can tell." Wincing, Emma forged onward, "I'd love to meet him sometime."

"He makes it difficult for me to bring anyone home, as he gets jealous when I pay attention to someone who isn't him." Regina drank her coffee slowly, already plenty alert due to the caffeine imbibed before Emma's arrival. Still, the hot drink kept her steady.

"Animals are goofy that way. You're their human as much as they're your pet – and that's pretty sacred."

"So are children."

"Why didn't you become a pediatrician like you wanted?"

Regina shrugged. "The funding that put me through medical school had certain strings attached. I suppose I wanted my degree more than I wanted to help children."

"Is-" Emma cut herself as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She gritted her teeth, pulled it out, and frowned. "Mind if I take this quick – I wouldn't normally, but it's the woman who's watching Henry."

"By all means."

"Ruby, I told you not to contact me for three hours-"

"Henry's in the emergency room, Emma. I guess I thought that was a good enough reason to call you."

Emma scrambled to her feet. "What's he doing there?"

"I took him and Roman to the park. He fell off the jungle gym. His arm is – it's gotta be broken."


	4. Chapter 4

"You really didn't need to come with me."

If she were to be honest, Regina wasn't sure why she was sitting in the blonde's messy car. When Emma had reported that her son had been injured, the opportunity simply duck out of the date without looking rude was present – but she had ignored it in favor of accompanying Emma to the hospital. There had been nothing overtly special about their interaction, but Regina didn't want her time with Emma to end. She rarely felt any sort of attraction to the people around her, yet somehow Emma had lit some flame in her belly.

"I am aware of social convent – however, I am a doctor." Regina also wasn't sure why that was an excuse to go with Emma. She wasn't going to be the attending physician, and she would likely just be in the way. Perhaps, she thought, she could offer Emma some form of comfort. This was an odd idea, as she was constantly told that she lacked the appropriate bedside manner.

"Thanks." Emma shot Regina a grateful look before returning her eyes to the road. "I'm sorry our date got cut so short."

"This is simply adding a layer of adventure."

"I like the way you think." Emma swerved into the turn lane, barely remembering to flash her signal. Regina gripped the handle of the door and hoped dearly that Emma paid better attention to her driving. Emma flushed as she noticed Regina's stiff posture. "Sorry. Kid in the hospital sorta jangles my nerves, y'know?"

"I can imagine."

"Well, we've got a few minutes at this red light. Totally not the time, of course, but I think you should tell me something about yourself."

"Why is that?"

"You said this was just adding a layer of adventure, which means we're still on our date, right? So date me as I drive."

The woman was persistent – Regina had to admit that she found that to be an attractive quality in a person. When others had pestered her for details about her dream companion, persistence and perseverance were two oft mentioned qualities, as well as passion, determination, and drive. She knew Emma wanted more from her life, and that small fact motivated Regina to continue the conversation.

"I have a weakness for dark chocolate."

"Yeah?"

"But I find chocolate to be a trite gift in romantic exchanges."

Emma was suddenly glad she had decided to skip the gesture of buying Regina sweets. She had been tempted to buy flowers as well but ultimately decided that she didn't want to do too much in case that scared Regina away. She could be a little too much at times, and she knew that. A therapist once told her that it stemmed from her abandonment issues, but she hadn't stuck around long enough to hear how to fix it. She managed it by holding bits of herself back until she deemed it safe to share more with a prospective partner.

"I'll keep that in mind." Emma smirked. "That is, if you let me see you again."

She pulled into the parking garage, maneuvered into a spot, and stopped the car. Regina twisted to look at her. "I don't normally date, Ms. Swan."

"Neither do I. But I'm willing to make an exception right now, if you are."

"Perhaps we should talk about this after we find your son."

Emma snapped to attention. "Shit, you're right. You just – you have this calming effect on me. I was gonna go into full panic mode earlier, but you kicked my butt into gear. You got me here, and I really appreciate that."

Regina waved a hand, brushing off Emma's praise. She had a cool head in times of crisis – a necessity when dealing with emergency room clients. Emma did, too, she noted, unless the person in danger was her son. She could understand; Henry was an adorable child, and she was looking forward to seeing him again, despite the circumstance.

They entered the main lobby, spotted Henry along the back wall, and hurried to his side. Ruby leapt to her feet as they approached, apologies spilling from her lips faster than the tears splattering down her cheeks. Emma ignored her for the moment and knelt next to her pale son. He held his arm close to his body but nearly lunged out of his seat to hug her when she was near enough.

She kissed his clammy forehead. "Baby boy, what happened?"

"I fell." He sniffled, a fresh line of mucus trailing down his upper lip.

"He's in shock." Regina took a look at his arm. "From how high did he fall?"

Ruby mopped up her runny make up before responding. "About five feet – they were climbing trees at the park."

"It doesn't look bad." Regina spoke first to Emma before directing her next words to Henry. "You'll get a very nice cast, Henry. I bet if you ask nice, all of your friends will sign it for you. You'll be quite the popular little man."

He tried to smile, but the expression wavered. "Yes, thank you."

"You're a good sport. You'll be more careful next time, right?"

He nodded, so Emma stood and dug into her wallet for her insurance card. Twice in one week, she thought. The insurance company was going to love her. She cringed at the thought of her premium skyrocketing, but she'd prefer he got treatment instead of her saving a few dollars. Regina joined her at the counter and set a hand on her arm.

"He's going to be fine. I have to get back to work in a few minutes, but I would not be opposed to seeing you again."

Emma felt a bit overloaded – there was too much at once, she thought, both good and bad, and she couldn't process it all at once. Still, she wouldn't turn Regina down. "That would be great. Next time maybe we won't get interrupted by an emergency room visit."

"That does seem to be our pattern."

When Regina waited a moment to watch her, Emma leaned in close and kissed her softly. Regina followed her for a centimeter and then withdrew. She didn't know much about Emma, but she knew that the kiss they shared was something she wanted again.

0-0-0

Ruby took a few cups down from the cabinet while Emma pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge. They could hear Roman banging around in his bedroom, but neither woman had the energy to go and force him to take his nap. Ruby thought he'd just wear himself out given enough time, and Emma didn't want to deal with the wild child any more than she had to. She'd never mention it to Ruby, but she was glad Roman was Ruby's and Henry was hers. One child caused problems, and the other was a sweet, sensitive child. She was a little bias, but Henry had gone to sleep easily and quickly - thanks in part to the mild medication given to him, but mostly due to his obedient nature.

"So tell me about how it went. Before I messed it up, I mean."

"You didn't mess it up," Emma retorted. She had thought the same thing at the time, but Ruby had definitely made the right call. Henry had needed her, and she would never put a date before her son. "You just made things a little more interesting. Honestly, if you hadn't interrupted when you did, I think she would have found out just how boring I am. Instead, she actually wants a second date."

"Don't sell yourself short, Em. You're a lovely lady. Remind me again why we never worked out?"

Emma snorted. "Because you wouldn't stop talking about the Official Hot Meat of the Week. Wasn't the best pillow talk, if you know what I mean."

"Sometimes I wish I could just turn it off." Ruby handed Emma a glass and took a seat on the couch. Emma plopped down next to her before taking a long, slow sip. "But you know me – gotta have it all, and gotta have it all at once."

"Maybe someday you'll meet the one and that one'll be enough."

"You keep thinking that." Ruby slurped her alcohol down and poured a second glass. She was very comfortable with the way she ran her life, and she knew Emma supported her no matter how much the blonde teased or questioned her.

"I'm just bitter that it wasn't me," Emma joked. Ruby chuckled. "Now, though, I'm glad I'm single and free."

"She seems into you. I mean, who goes with a first date to the hospital to take care of her son? Even if she had to leave pretty soon into it, she thought you were worth your family drama. That's big."

"It is…" Emma emptied her glass. "I'm trying not to think about that right now. As far as I'm concerned, this is so not a big deal. It's too soon to be a big deal."

0-0-0

"I've set up a dinner for you."

"Mother," Regina said, barely managing to keep her tone even, "I've told you before that I'm not interested in dating."

"I have it on good authority that you indulged in a date this afternoon." Cora looked over her glasses at her willful daughter. "If you have time to waste on a jobless stab victim, then you have time to eat a meal in the company of a renowned athlete-"

"My love life is none of your concern."

"It is my concern when you take off more time than is allotted to hospital employees."

"A minor emergency arose. I was back before too long, and nobody was inconvenienced by a three minute discrepancy."

Cora glared at her, and she regretted agreeing to meet with her mother once a week for dinner. She had said no once, but then Cora had accused her of hating her family. Conscious that her employment rested upon Cora's favor, Regina had bowed her head and meekly agreed to come week after week. There were some subjects, though, that Regina refused to give into her mother's scheming. Romance was one of those areas.

"I've fired others for less. I cannot show you favoritism, Regina."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you it won't happen again."

"That's a relief. She was below you."

Rather than correct Cora's mistake, Regina let Cora think she was agreeing to not seeing Emma again, rather than agreeing to not be late in the future. Turning the subject away from Emma was a struggle, as Cora tended to latch onto things like a terrier on a rat's neck, but she managed with a quiet, "Doctors Without Borders contacted me again."

"There's no real money in that program."

But there was adventure and experience, Regina wanted to argue, as well as the chance to help people around the world. "I suppose not, but they're in need of more willing doctors. We could gain good publicity if we agreed to send some of our staff-"

"Out of the question. The hospital is a business, Regina, not a free medicine machine."

Regina ducked her head and stared down at her meal. "I understand, Mother."

"Good. So will you be available next Saturday at eight?"

"For what?"

"Dinner. He's a professional tennis player and quite the attractive man I hear."

Her distraction hadn't worked as well as she had hoped. Regina sighed deeply and dug her heels in. "Mother, I'm not interested. Whether you like it or not, I'm seeing Emma again."

"I do not like it one bit."

"I've let you dictate my life for as long as I can remember. I went to medical school because you desired it. I became a surgeon because you desired it. But I will not date a person of your choice simply because you desire it. You're not my pimp, Mother."

Aghast at Regina's word choice, Cora fell silent for the rest of the meal. She harrumphed every now and again so that Regina understood her displeasure, but Regina was too proud of rendering her mother speechless to care.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry stared woefully down at his arm as Emma stood at the counter and stirred the pot of macaroni and cheese. His playgroup friends had all signed his cast, all the while chattering excitedly about how he was practically a robot now, or maybe a superhero, but he knew deep down that this injury was a Bad Thing. He usually reserved the Bad Thing designation for Roman's behavior, but this broken arm felt pretty on par with putting popping fireworks under the toilet seat without telling Auntie Ruby. Both were funny to others, but neither made his stomach feel particularly well.

"You okay, kid?"

He looked up and nodded. "Yes."

Leaving the stove, Emma moved to his side and crouched down. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Another meek assent escaped him. When she poked his side playfully, he managed a small grin. That faded, however, as a glimpse of his cast entered his peripheral vision. Sensing his downward swing, Emma kissed his temple and stood. Nothing, in her opinion, fixed sad feelings better than some Spongebob shaped mac'n'cheese. She served him his absolute favorite meal and took a seat opposite him.

"Does it hurt?" He shook his head – she had a quiet kid, she knew that, but this was getting ridiculous. "That's good. If it does, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

"Did you want to hang out with Roman later?"

"No…"

"Did something happen? Did you two fight?"

"No."

"Kid, normally I'd be thrilled for the peace and quiet, but you're starting to make me worry." Emma nudged his untouched bowl of food closer to him. "So take a few bites and start talking."

Hesitantly, he spooned the cheesy meal into his mouth. The familiar taste did manage to ease his worries, he discovered. Once he swallowed and ran the back of his hand over his mouth, he said, "You still love me?"

"Of course. Where'd you get an idea like that?"

He shrugged. Now when he touched his spoon, it was to play and not to eat. She chose not to comment, hoping that he would explain himself momentarily. Her patience was rewarded. "Roman. He broked his arm – then his mommy and daddy stopped loving each others. I don't got a daddy, so you could stop loving me."

"Aunt Ruby and Uncle Graham didn't break up because of his broken arm, kid. Sometimes people just don't get along, and it's better for everyone if they aren't together all the time. You get sick of being around Roman sometimes, don't you?"

"Sometimes."

"It's a little like that. They just weren't happy anymore, so the broke up so they could be happy again. Both of them love Roman a whole lot, just like I love you and…?"

"And I love you." He still seemed pensive, though, so Emma sighed loudly.

"Lemme guess – you're worried that I'm going to need a break from you?"

"Yes."

"Nope. That's not the way it works. I signed a contract when you were born that says I'm legally bound to adore you forever." She tweaked his cheek and stood.

"Even if you love someone else more?"

"Someone else?" Though she wanted to soak the pot and rinse the excess cheese out, she waited near the table and focused her attention on her still-quiet son. "Henry, I don't get it. I'm sorry because I'm just not understanding, but I want you to help me understand."

"You like Miss Regina a lot a lot." He watched her carefully, kicking his legs underneath him as he waited for her response – which would be, he knew, an admission that his greatest fears were all real. She loved Regina, and therefore had no more space in her heart for him.

"You're my baby boy. She's a woman we just met. Yeah, I like her a lot a lot – but liking someone a lot a lot isn't like loving them."

"You love her tomorrow? Then?"

"Even if I love her tomorrow, you'll always come first. Come on, Henry – a few days ago you liked her a lot, too."

Two days ago he didn't have a broken arm, he thought, and so his relationship with her wasn't endangered. Still, Emma's responses were very helpful; they couldn't completely put his worries to rest, but his anxiety was sated for the time being. She kissed him again and then set about doing the dishes.

0-0-0

Regina answered her cell phone just as she was crawling into bed. She had just showered, which made the feeling of her clean body against the freshly laundered sheets heavenly. Snuggling into the lilac scented pillows, she tucked the phone to her ear, closed her eyes, and sighed out a very content, "Hello?"

"I hope I'm not calling too late."

"Not at all. Though, truth be told, if you had called ten minutes from now, this might have been a very different story."

Emma laughed. "I hope it's not too, I don't know, forward of me to call you and wish you a good night."

"That depends," Regina drawled, "on if you are outside my window at this very moment."

"Yup. And I've got my trusty kitchen knife with me. I thought you might have one I could borrow, but then at the last second I decided not to take my chances. Besides, I like the grip on this one."

"Did you have a good day?" Regina tried to ignore how commonplace this conversation was – but it simply felt like she had known Emma much longer than she actually had. This sort of talk was entertaining, and she actually cared how Emma had fared.

"Well, it wasn't bad. Henry's not too happy with his arm, and I'm not too happy with him not being too happy – but he'll heal as long as he doesn't go falling out of more trees. Sooner or later, we'll both be back to feeling like our chipper selves."

"Is there anything I can do to expedite the process?"

Emma cleared her throat and decided not for the first time to take a risk. "He thinks that because I like you a lot a lot, that I won't have any love left for him. I think my son is jealous of you."

"A lot a lot, hm?" Regina chuckled. "I suppose I'm honored that he sees me as competition for your affections."

"I told him that how I feel about you won't affect how I feel about him, but I think maybe he's insecure because he doesn't know you too well. So, like, would you want to maybe come over for dinner this week?"

"One date, and you want me to meet your family?" Regina enjoyed teasing Emma, she found, especially when the blonde reacted strongly.

"That's not what I mean!" Emma struggled to force her tongue and her brain to interact cohesively. "What I meant is that Henry and you should have dinner. With me there too, of course. Because he matters a lot to me – and you do, too, now."

Regina imagined that Emma's cheeks were flushed bright red from the butchered attempt at covering an imagined faux pas. "Relax – I was merely teasing."

"Haha."

"Which evening would you prefer?"

"How about Wednesday? It's the one day of the week that Ruby doesn't work evenings, so I won't have to watch Roman."

"The wild one who stabbed you, correct?"

"Don't remind me. It only hurts when I think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Exactly."

"I believe I'm available on Wednesday."

"Pencil me in," Emma requested. "Have your people talk to my people."

"I'm on call, but chances are that I'll be able to enjoy a meal with you and Henry without interruption."

"Did you have a busy day today? Did you operate?"

As Regina talked about her day, she thought about how nice it was that someone outside her family cared about how she was doing, and what she was doing. The amount of niceness in this conversation was beginning to make her skin crawl. She was going to omit her pre-bedtime shower from her retelling of her day – but she was rapidly overtaken by the urge to let Emma know exactly what had happened.

"Sounds like you were much busier than I was."

"I took a shower just before you called," Regina murmured, keeping her voice sultry and low.

Emma was silent a moment before her hopeful voice piped back in. "Did you now?"

"Yes. Would you like to hear about it?"

"If you're offering, who am I to say no?"

Regina smirked. "Well-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a large squall originating on Emma's side of the phone. Emma shouted something and then returned to the conversation. "Can we pause this? Because, ugh, you have no idea how much I want to hear this, but I think Henry needs something."

"Go," Regina replied. Her hand slipped between her legs. "I'll entertain myself for now – but I do expect you to come back soon."

0-0-0

"Henry, can you get the door? I don't want to burn dinner!"

Henry scratched around the top of his cast, wishing desperately that he could reach deeper to really get at the itchy spot. He was rarely allowed to open the front door without supervision, though, so he relished the opportunity and ignored the irritant long enough to hurry over and tug the door open. He smiled up at Regina and, remembering his training, asked to take her coat.

"You're quite a charming young man." Regina slipped her coat off and handed it to him. He jumped a bit to get it on the coat rack, so she took it from him and did the chore herself. "Perhaps when your arm is all healed, you can do it properly for me."

He flushed. "Not my arm, Miss Regina. I'm not so big."

"You seem taller than the last time I saw you."

He stood a little straighter. "Momma's making dinner. In the kitchen."

She set a hand on his head. "That's very nice. Let's let her cook in peace, shall we? Would you give me a tour of your home?"

When her hand strayed lower and remained outstretched, he took it and pulled her from room to room, explaining each location's purpose and special attributes. He was a precious child, she thought, and though she'd never really desired her own offspring, she could picture having him around. There was a good deal about this family that just felt comfortably right to her, she decided. Perhaps it was a bit soon to much such a determination, but she had gone too long feeling out of sorts and estranged from any sort of family.

"Dinner'll be ready in five minutes." Emma grinned at them as they entered the kitchen. She wore a simple black t-shirt and skinny jeans in an attempt to look nice, but not like she was trying too hard. The effect was that she looked very comfortable, which only added to her natural air of confidence. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I was just telling Henry what a good little host he was being. I can see where he learned it from."

Henry beamed up at her. "You want the dino cup?"

"The dino cup?"

"Henry, she's an adult. She doesn't want the dino cup."

Henry tugged a chair to the cabinet and clambered up. Regina wanted to go steady him and avoid another emergency room visit, but as Emma didn't seem worried by his activity, she remained calm as well. From the cabinet, he removed an see-through plastic cup that had green and blue dinosaurs dancing around and around. He scooted carefully to the ground, walked proudly over, and set the cup in her hands.

"Good cup."

"Thank you." She accepted the childish cup and walked to the sink. After filling the glass with tap water, she lifted the beverage up in a small, mock toast. "Thank you, Henry, for the use of this very special cup."

"You're welcome."

"He's playing it cool," Emma interjected, "but that's seriously his favorite cup. I think this means he likes you a lot a lot."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was enjoying her evening – though she couldn't decide which was more appealing, the well cooked food or the playful rapport between mother and son. Henry was a quiet child, but his humor peeked through in shy smiles and dancing eyes, whereas Emma was boisterous and teasing. She had at first felt strange watching his chubby cheeks flaring bright red, but she came to recognize he wasn't embarrassed so much as pleased with all the attention he was receiving.

She hadn't had that as a child, she reflected. Her family dinners were morose affairs over which her mother presided. If she so much as smiled, she had to explain her mirth. Every explanation was met with a hardened expression and cold eyes; she'd learned to keep her gaze averted and her face neutral. The only time this was difficult was when her father bothered asking about her day. The rare occasions never failed to bring a grin to her lips, though Cora was always quick in wiping it away.

"Rommie says that those shocky things from the joke store really kill people." Henry watched her intently. "He tried to get me, but I runned away. I don't want to be dead."

"That's a toy," she replied. "I promise you that nothing bad will actually happen. It may sting, but you won't die."

"I've been telling him that for days." Emma scooped a fresh helping of green beans onto Henry's plate. "But I guess he's gotta hear it from a doctor. I don't count because I don't have a fancy degree."

"Your mother knows what she's talking about."

He shrugged. "She's gonna be a police officer, not a doctor. Rommie said I'd go to jail if I took two cookies at snack time, but Momma said that wasn't true. That's okay. But she don't know what's gonna make me dead."

"That's some very fine reasoning," Regina complimented. He beamed at her until Emma cleared her throat and stared pointedly at his vegetables. "However, Emma knows more than just the law. She's a good deal older than you are, so she's had many more experiences."

"She's not that old."

"Yeah," Emma cut in. "I'm not that old."

"How old do you think your momma is, Henry?"

His face scrunched up in thought. While they were conversing, he could get away with not eating his vegetables, so he wanted this to last as long as possible. "Maybe twenty. That's pretty old."

Emma laughed heartily. "I'll take it. Regina, I'm sorry, but I'm still not old enough to drink."

"I'd be willing to bet you have a fake identification card, young lady."

"I happen to be an upstanding member of society." Emma lifted an imaginary tophat and tipped her head at Regina. "Besides, it was much cheaper to just pay someone older to get some. Henry, cover your ears."

He giggled. "I arready heard it."

"Darn it, kid. You're going to grow up and be a complete hooligan, aren't you?"

He shook his head. "No, Momma, that's Rommie."

"He doesn't have to grow up for that. It's his constant state of being."

"You spend a lot of time with Rommie, hm?" Regina finished her food and politely tucked her napkin alongside her plate. She wished that time were moving more slowly, or that she had eaten at a more leisurely pace. If this evening could last forever, she would trade most anything.

"Almost every night. Momma watches him and me while Auntie Ruby is at work. Mostly we play pretend."

"What do you like to play pretend as?"

"Rommie likes doctors, but I like maybe firefighters."

"I like eating vegetables." Emma raised both eyebrows. "You're not leaving the table until-"

"I know…" Henry sighed and dug his fork in. "Half?"

"All of them."

While he ate, Emma turned her attention to Regina. "I hope everything was okay. I'm not normally a very ambitious cook, but I wanted to impress you."

"Everything was delicious. Thank you for your consideration."

Emma flushed with pleasure. "It's gotta at least be better than hospital food, right?"

"The food where I work isn't actually all that horrible – it's simply overpriced for what it is."

"The correct answer is, 'Yes Emma, your food was by far the superior fare.'" Snorting, Emma stood and began to clear the table. She shooed Regina's attempts at helping her, claiming she would clean up later. As soon as Henry had eaten his green beans, Emma scooped that plate away as well. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Decaf?"

"Regina." Emma stared at her. "That word is forbidden in this house. Don't let Henry hear you."

"Decaf," Henry sang. "Decaf! Decaf!"

"What am I supposed to tell his teachers when he starts kindergarten?" Emma shook her head sadly.

Regina couldn't stop the incredulous laugh that erupted from deep within her. She hadn't felt this content in many years, and she was a little surprised that a simple meal with this little family could make her happy.

"Then I suppose I'll take whatever you'll give me."

Emma reached into a cabinet and fished out a small package of decaffeinated coffee grounds. "Bought special, just for tonight."

"I see. So you were expecting things to go well enough that I'd want to stay?"

"I've always been more of a hope for the best sort of person. Things have gotten pretty bad in the past, but I just keep reminding myself that they'll get good again someday. Sometimes being optimistic is hard and sucks bad, but I've known a lot of wailing pessimists over the years."

"I prefer to think of myself as a pragmatist."

"Were you expecting to stay?"

"I was hoping the evening would go well, yes, but I was equally aware that some issue might arise."

"Wow. So much faith in my abilities as hostess." Emma grinned to show that she wasn't truly offended and then hurried to the living room where Henry was sprawled on the floor. Regina followed and took a seat on the couch. Emma yoinked Henry up and over her shoulder, wary of his broken arm, and then carted his squealing, wiggling body to the bathroom. "Brush your teeth, kid."

"But, Momma-"

"But nothing. You promised me earlier that you'd behave."

He pouted but reached for his toothbrush. "We'll go to the park?"

"First thing tomorrow. But you gotta be more careful now that your arm is hurt."

"Can I say good night?"

"Finish brushing your teeth. We'll be in the living room when you're done."

She walked back to where Regina was waiting. "Sorry about that. He says he'll be good, and he'll do everything by himself, but he needs to be reminded, or else he forgets."

"You're a very attentive mother."

"I try. My mom was a little too hands-on, so I'm trying not to be her."

"Mine was very hands-off during the years that mattered most to me, and then too hands-on when I wanted freedom." Regina waited while Emma poured her a mug of coffee and then continued. "I suppose all parents believe they are doing what's best for their children, regardless of reality."

"In the end, I guess I'll just be happy if Henry makes it to eighteen without any major psychological scarring."

"I think you're well on your way to that goal. You may even consider raising your standards."

"Well, he's been physically damaged now." Emma settled onto the couch and cautiously set a hand near Regina's knee. She inched it closer until their skin was touching. "So I'm not sure how else I'd raise 'em, y'know? There's not much he could do to disappoint me."

"Break the law?"

"I've had a few run-ins with the police myself. Can't throw kettles in a glass house."

"I think you've mixed your metaphor-"

"The point is," Emma interrupted, "that as long as he grows up, I'm happy – no matter who he grows into. Except, like, he can't be a bully. That's a no-no."

"I won't." Henry trundled into the room, fighting a yawn. After brushing his teeth, he'd snuggled into his dinosaur pajamas, though he had buttoned them incorrectly. Emma expertly fixed his fashion faux pas before kissing his forehead. He smooched her cheek, and then turned to Regina. Unsure, but willing, Regina presented her face to him – he smooched her cheek as well. "I get to stay up late tomorrow."

"Yup. But good night for now, right?"

He nodded. After murmuring his good nights, he tucked his thumb into his mouth and headed for his bedroom. Emma excused herself for a brief moment to tuck him in, leaving Regina to sip her coffee and think about where she now expected her evening to end. The prospect of spending the night was tantalizing but improbable. Still, she let her mind wander along that pleasant path until Emma returned.

"I have verbal confirmation. The kid likes you."

"I like him as well."

"And me?"

"Fishing for compliments, are we?"

"My delicate lady ego depends upon if you like how I look." Emma padded to the couch and sat much closer to Regina than she had before, as if she could sense what Regina had been thinking about just prior.

"You're very attractive."

"Thanks. So are you." Emma leaned in close. Their noses brushed together and for several seconds, there was silence between them. Emma licked her lips. "I'll admit that through dinner I was really just thinking about kissing you."

Regina's kneejerk reaction was to point out that Emma had been concerned almost entirely with whether Henry had eaten his vegetables, but she caught hold of her words before they could ruin the tension building between them. Closing the distance, she pressed her lips to Emma's. Emma's hands slid around her waist and pulled her nearer – obliging, Regina sidled onto Emma's lap and draped her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma's tongue snuck into her mouth, and she luxuriated in the slick warmth the accompanied the action. There was a lack of finesse in Emma's technique, but enough passion that Regina didn't mind when their teeth clacked together, or when Emma's fingers dug a bit too roughly into her hips. She nibbled on Emma's lips as they parted, and smirked as Emma panted out a very quiet 'wow.'

Not done with tasting the other woman, Regina placed feather-light kisses along Emma's cheeks and jawbone. She was dehydrated, and Emma was a font of everything she required. Emma's eyes closed, allowing Regina to kiss her lids. Slipping her hands underneath Regina's blouse, Emma ran her fingertips over Regina's back, catching on the small divots between each vertebrae. Regina's skin was smooth and firm, and Emma wished not for the first time that she could see every inch without clothing obscuring her vision.

Regina kissed her again, and again, and she melted into the feeling. She'd never been kissed like this before, she thought. If she had, the memory was too distant to conjure – as far as she was concerned, no person in the world compared to Regina. A dull ache began to throb between her legs, which intensified as Regina's mouth latched onto the skin over the artery in her neck. Hating herself, she moved her hands up to Regina's shoulders.

"Hold on."

Regina brushed hair from her face and glanced at Emma through her eyelashes. "What?"

"First of all, this is awesome. Like, hot damn, woman." Emma was sure that if she weren't flushed from their kissing, she would be blushing bright red anyway. "But I want to take this slow. Henry likes you."

Regina caught her breath before responding. "I understand."

Emma kissed her again, but this touch was saccharine rather than fiery. Regina remained on her lap for a good many minutes while they talked of inconsequential things. At a quarter past midnight, Regina gathered her belongings, kissed Emma once more, and walked out to her car. Perhaps someday, she thought, she wouldn't have to leave. She might make a home with this gregarious, well-meaning police officer in training and her quiet, charming son.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma wasn't really big into celebrations, but she also wasn't used to having relationships last longer than a few nights. Graham liked to call her the poster child for commitment issues, but she preferred to think of herself as someone with high and exacting standards. She did, after all, have a child to consider, and she really didn't want the wrong sort of person hanging around her young, impressionable son. As the four month anniversary of their first date approached, she began to wonder if there wasn't something she ought to do in order to show Regina that this was exactly what she wanted.

She sat on the couch, her feet kicked up on the coffee table and a laptop nestled on her thighs. Scrolling mindlessly through several gift recommendation websites was getting her nowhere – and every few minutes her concentration was shattered by the sound of mischievous giggles and clattering. She worried for the state of her apartment, but Henry kept hurrying to her side to assure her that nothing too bad had occurred. Roman had accidentally knocked a chair over, he had solemnly informed her, or the cat had bumped its head chasing after a toy.

That explanation had made her allergies flare defensively until Henry confided that Roman was his pet cat for the evening, as he wasn't allowed to have any real pets. Kids were weird, she thought as her attention flickered once more to her computer screen. She closed the browser at the sound of the doorbell and rose to check who the unexpected visitor was. Her heart leapt to her throat as she spied Regina through the peephole.

"You said you were busy."

Regina smirked as Emma stepped aside and allowed her entry. "A coworker owed me a favor, which I used to get an evening off. As I recall, you were scheduled to be on babysitting duty this evening?"

"That's right." Emma followed Regina to the kitchen, where the brunette set about making herself a cup of decaffeinated coffee. Ever since that first dinner, Emma had kept a healthy supply of the ground beans, ever hopeful that Regina would continue coming back. "They're off in Henry's bedroom – playing house, I think. Henry's the father, and Roman is the cat."

Regina barely held in her derisive snort. "Is he feral?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I know. I thought he'd want to be the family's pet wolf or something. From the loud noises I've been hearing, he's doing a lot more damage than any domestic cat I've ever known. I mean, other than Sydney."

Regina turned the coffee pot on before crossing to Emma's side and drawing the other woman into a loose embrace. She kissed the tip of Emma's nose – something that would have felt completely alien a year ago, but now was entirely necessary.

"I never knew he was the jealous type."

"I was over for five minutes," Emma responded, cocking her eyebrows. "He went from little sweetheart to spraying everything. I thought you got him fixed."

"I did. I suppose he knows a threat when he sees one. As far as he's concerned, he won that battle."

"I didn't know I was at war with your cat."

"According to him, you are. If you're around, then I might pay more attention to you than to him."

"You'd better," Emma teased. She resisted the urge to kiss Regina more fully because she wasn't sure if or when one of the children would pop up – they'd seen the affection before but had always had a large, melodramatic reaction complete with exceedingly loud 'Yuck!'s. Rather than kiss the other woman, she set her forehead against Regina's and closed her eyes. "Good thing my allergies chased me out of your home before the claws could come out."

"Did you learn your lesson about telling the truth?"

Emma jokingly hung her head. "Yes ma'am."

"For the sake of keeping your throat from swelling shut, spending time here has certainly been a better alternative."

"Thanks for showing up tonight."

"What else would I do with an evening off?"

"I dunno – pick up a hobby?

"I thought we already discussed that I have no hobbies because I have no free time."

"Okay, so you can't exactly fence at this time of night, but you could totally read. I did loan you that one book-"

"Emma, while you may enjoy insipid novels about thoughtless young women and their equally daft sexual partners, I prefer something that gets my mind moving."

"Forgive me for not loaning you an encyclopedia." Emma drew back and reached behind herself to grab an apple from the bowl sitting centered upon the counter. She tossed it to Regina, who caught it with a bemused smile.

"Fruit?"

"It's good for you. At least that's what I have to keep reminding Henry. He's a good kid, but Roman told him that apples are poisonous. No matter how many times I tell Henry that you'd need a ton of apples to even get near the levels of arsenic necessary to actually hurt him, he still won't eat 'em."

Regina considered the red fruit in her hand and lifted her eyes slowly. Though they had been together for over three months, they rarely discussed the future, but she wanted to break that silence. Uncharacteristically nervous, she tilted her head to one side and lifted the apple. "Did you know that tossing an apple at someone was a way of proposing in ancient Greece?"

Emma flushed. "Nah, can't say I was ever into history."

"At its roots, the practice was based in mythology, and the tossing of the apple is an offering and acceptance of love."

"That's pretty cool." Regina tossed the apple back. Out of reflex, Emma caught it. "You trying to tell me something?"

Regina met her gaze evenly. "I was hoping we could talk about the future."

"Like what we're doing for our date this Saturday?" Emma shied away from both the topic and Regina as she took the apple to the couch, sat down, and fiddled with the apple's stem until it snapped off in her fingers.

"I know this isn't the most comfortable topic, but I feel that we're secure enough and adult enough to speak about where we see this going."

"You go first."

Letting out a sigh, Regina nodded. "Very well."

After a moment of silence, Emma cleared her throat. "So where do you see this going?"

Speaking about her feelings was difficult – she could feel them exceptionally well, but finding the appropriate language to convey them was a skill she hadn't yet mastered. Still, she had instigated this discussion, so she forged onward. "I am quite fond of you."

"After nearly four months of seeing me, that's the best you can do? C'mon."

"I'm really quite fond of you," Regina replied, her eyes dancing. "In any event, I was hoping that you would be around for a while longer."

"How long's a while?" Used to being bold about her intentions and silver-tongued with flirtation, Emma suddenly felt like a small child again.

"Rather than arbitrarily listing a time frame, I'd prefer to think say that I don't see our relationship ending in the near future." Regina held her head high, hoping that her confident air wasn't belied by any nervous tics.

"I'd prefer that, too." Emma inched closer. "I mean, as long as you want to and everything. This is probably the most stable relationship I've ever had."

Regina plucked the apple from Emma's hands and crunched into it, relishing in the firm flesh and sweet juices. Emma reached to snatch the apple back, but Roman toddled into the room, one hand pressed over his eye and mucus bubbling out of his nose. With a loud sigh and promise to continue this discussion later, Emma rose to deal with his injury.

0-0-0

Regina leaned against the side of the hospital, using her short break to catch some fresh air and check her messages. The sun was shining brilliantly, and the day was almost excessively hot, but the small cement pathway to the parking lot didn't smell of disinfectant or disease. She had worked a long day so far, starting bright and early that morning, and was on call that evening. If she didn't step outside now and again, she was afraid the day would pass by completely without her notice.

She scrolled through her messages, smiling at the three texts from Emma – the first, from the morning, called her beautiful and wished her a good morning. The next, closer to lunch time, was a short play-by-play of the antics of her fellow police trainees. Her smile widened at the third, a picture of Emma's grinning face, tongue barely protruding from the corner of her lips. Done with her texts, she flipped curiously over to her voicemail, where one mysterious message awaited her. She didn't recognize the number and nearly deleted it, just in case it was telemarketers looking to waste her time. Reluctantly, she hit play and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello, this message is for Dr. Regina Mills. My name is Sandy – I'm with the Seattle Children's Benefit Hospital out in Seattle, Washington. You sent in an application half a year ago, and I really do apologize for the delay, but we've finally sorted through all of our candidates and would like to invite you out for an interview. We understand that you may have accepted another opportunity but ask that you return this call at your earliest convenience to let us know if and when you'd like to come out to see our facilities and interview with our staff. Again, my name is Sandy." The voice prattled on for another ten seconds, but Regina barely listened.

She vaguely remembered filling out the application half a year ago. This was her chance, she'd thought, to escape her mother's tight grasp over her life. She could move across country, get a better job than she currently held, and start her life anew. When she hadn't heard from the hospital, she'd given up the dream of ever moving onto something better than her current position. She'd even imagined it possible that her mother had somehow interfered with her application.

She swallowed hard. This was a big opportunity – if she landed this job, she'd have a chance at working with children. She'd done her research and found that this particular hospital was the highest ranking hospital in the country when it came to caring for children. Getting employment there would finally place her on the path toward her own dream, rather than her mother's.

She walked stiffly back toward the hospital, barely realizing that Sydney had appeared before her, his face split into an eager grin. She blew past him but halted when his hand landed on her arm.

"Rumor has it that you got a job offer out in Seattle."

"An interview," she responded before her mind could catch up with her mouth. Her eyes narrowed as she considered the idea that, rather than impede her success, her mother had arranged this. She knew how much Cora disliked Emma, and she wouldn't be surprised if Cora had somehow orchestrated their separation. "How did you know? I just got the message a few minutes ago."

"They called Dr. Montgomery as one of your references. She's close with one of the doctors out there, and, well, word travels quickly." He tailed after her when she set off once again. "Are you going to accept it?"

"The interview?"

"The job," he corrected. "Dr. Montgomery's friend insisted that the interview is just a formality. If they invite you out, you'll get an offer unless you mess things up too terribly."

She knew of several rude ways to get rid of him but instead chose to dismiss him as politely as possible. Despite his belief, she had no other job to fall back on if he brought a complaint to human resources that got her in trouble. "I certainly have some thinking to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Regina bit down on Emma's inner thigh, drawing a surprised yelp out of her partner. There were already a few bruises there of varying shades of blue and yellow. She liked marking her territory, she thought as she settled against the apex of Emma's legs. The first time they'd been intimate with one another, she was nearly certain that she'd done so much wrong that Emma would never speak to her again – she treated Emma gently, when all Emma wanted was a rough but loving touch. Emma had looked fairly wild, with dilated pupils and mussed hair, and had informed her that sex just wasn't sex if she didn't feel used.

After that, Regina had done her best to push Emma to the brink with fingernails and teeth and just slightest hint of pain. Consequently Emma had come undone more times than Regina could count, which made Regina feel like a conquering hero. She planted her flags along Emma's body and claimed her victories in Emma's panting cries. She worked Emma's body with the precision she normally reserved for work. Once Emma had called her name out, she pressed tender kisses to the skin she had ravaged with her touch and then moved lithely back up Emma's body.

"Damn, woman." Emma pressed the back of her hand to the bridge of her nose, her lips splitting her face with a smirk. "I know taking it slow was for the best, but I still don't know why I didn't want this sooner."

"The anticipation made our copulation better."

"Talk dirty to me, Doc." Emma kissed the corner of Regina's lips. "Would you like to experiment again?"

"Speaking of my being a doctor," Regina interrupted Emma's thoughts with her somber tone, "I received a phone call a day or two ago."

"Mysterious."

"I need you to take this seriously, Emma."

Emma's playful expression faded, her lips slipping from a grin into a grim line. She eyed Regina almost suspiciously. "Okay, okay. What's up?"

"I was invited out to Seattle for an interview."

Emma sat quietly for several seconds but eventually mustered a, "Yeah?"

"Before you get indignant-"

"I'm not indignant. Just… don't know what to say yet. So… gimme details. What interview? Where? Why?"

"I applied for a job shortly before I met you, but I hadn't heard back from them – I figured that they weren't considering me for the position. The position, by the way, is in pediatrics. The hospital specializes in pediatric medicine. I applied in the hopes that I could make my mother proud, but also escape her." Regina gazed at Emma, trying to read the impassive woman's face. "I haven't responded yet. I wanted to talk to you."

"Take it." Emma rolled onto her side and stared at the far wall. The gift she'd bought for their four month anniversary was tucked safely away in the top drawer of her dresser, and she was beginning to think of the dainty necklace as a going away present, rather than a commemoration of their on-going relationship. "This job is – it's everything. It's your chance, Regina, and I would never ask you to give that up for me."

"It's because you don't ask that I want to think about it," Regina replied. She settled her hand on Emma's hip and pulled the blonde gently back against her. She nestled her nose against the crook of Emma's neck and inhaled. This was home, she thought. As she shifted her hand across Emma's stomach, she tried not to think how much she'd lose by moving across country.

"Seriously. I need you to do what you need to do."

"I'm still deciding what that is. You aren't the only factor I need to think about."

"Yeah? What else?"

Regina nibbled on Emma's neck to punish Emma's snarky tone. Emma chuckled and scolded her for trying to change the subject. Snorting, Regina said, "My life is here. My cat loves my home. My family is near enough for visits – remove that smirk from your face this instant. This isn't a move down the street. Everything would be new and strange, and I would be alone."

"You're adaptable."

"To a point." Regina clutched Emma against her. "And perhaps you mean more to me than a job."

"Four months." Emma scooted out of Regina's grip and flopped back over so that they were once again face to face. "I… I don't want to make any sort of assumptions, but from what you've told me, your last really steady squeeze was a long time ago."

"So?"

"So I don't want you to jump the gun."

"Always with wanting to go slowly." Regina clenched her eyes shut. "Should I take back that I've said I love you?"

"All I'm saying is that you've known me four months. You've had this dream of helping sick kids for like forever. Right?"

Begrudgingly, Regina had to say, "Yes."

"Put it in perspective. I'm a happy memory, and that's okay." Emma was proud that she managed to keep her voice steady. "A few weeks ago, you asked me what I thought your biggest weakness was. You remember what I told you?"

"I'm not a child, Emma. You will not speak down to me."

"Okay, so on top of what I said then, I'll add that you get defensive when you think someone's questioning you."

"That's what you're doing."

"But for good reason."

"You said that I attach too quickly to ideas without much forethought. I am spontaneous, even about important decisions."

"Right. So all I want you to do is think, okay?" Emma rubbed at her eyes, hating that tears were still fighting their way free despite her iron-like self-control. "I can't have you waking up in a few months and thinking, damn, why didn't I take that job?"

"I woudn't-"

"You don't know that. You can't know that."

Regina huffed and pulled the sheets back. Gathering her clothing took a few moments, but she was dressed before Emma could truly understand what was happening. She paused in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder. "Fine. I'll go think."

Emma gaped, unable to find the appropriate words. She watched Regina stomp away before curling into her pillow and finally letting her tears fall freely. Her words were true, but they were setting her up for a very painful reality. She had met someone who liked Henry and who Henry liked. More than that, she'd found someone she loved. The rarity of that happening in her life made this possible separation a keener pain than she was prepared for.

0-0-0

Regina marched through the hospital, her emotional turmoil clear from her downturned lips and narrowed eyes. Most people gave her a wide berth, but several nurses tried approaching her with trivial matters. Though she usually only took pleasure in verbally abusing those who deserved the treatment, she found she felt minutely better reaming everyone who irritated her that morning. She truly wanted to tear into Emma, but she restrained herself.

Still, the blonde had rejected her. She had all but declared her love for the silly woman, and all Emma could tell her was to go think things through properly. Just the thought of their encounter made Regina's blood boil anew. Her anger was interfering too much with her work, she noted a bit too late. Sydney touched her arm and gestured to the elevators.

"The Dean would like to speak with you."

"Thank you."

She brushed aside his further commentary and went to the elevator. When he tried to enter with her, she sent him her best withering glare, causing him to back away with a nervous smile. As soon as the doors slid shut, she relaxed and let out a small sigh. Perhaps her behavior hadn't been ideal that morning, but it hardly warranted her mother's chiding. She rode down to the ground floor, her thoughts tumbling through her brain in a haphazard fashion. By the time she reached her mother's office, she'd half-convinced herself that this was some sort of meeting where she'd get an official reprimand.

"Regina, I've received word that you were offered a job out in Seattle."

"Ah, yes."

Regina took a seat, her heart pounding less quickly now that her worries about her current job were set to rest. She examined her mother's face and noted how old the other woman looked. She supposed that running a hospital wasn't the best for maintaining a youthful demeanor or avoiding worried wrinkles. If she moved, there existed the possibility that Cora's health would fail and that she wouldn't be there to help out. As much as she resented her mother's conduct, she couldn't imagine not being there if something were amiss.

"I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Mother. All I've secured, however, is an interview."

Cora waved a hand. "Details. The hospital is prominent. Your reputation, should you work there, would-"

"I don't care about reputation," Regina cut in. "I care about the children."

"Of course you do," Cora soothed. "Still, there are other benefits to the position. Will you require any assistance in moving?"

"I don't know that I want to go, so I'm not sure yet."

"Why wouldn't you go?" At Regina's extended silence, Cora sighed. "It's that police officer-in-training, isn't it?"

"I'll have you know that she wants me to take the job."

"I may have misspoken before. Apparently she and I do agree on one thing at the very least."

Regina glared down at her hands, which were fisted in her lap. She was tired of people making decisions for her. "If I stay here, will you fire me?"

"Darling, why would I do that?"

"If I disobey your wishes, then you might see fit to terminate my employment."

"Over the years you've painted me into some sort of monster, Regina, when all I am is a mother who wants the best for her daughter. You've worked her for years, and you are one of the best doctors we have. I doubt we'll be able to fill your position with anyone half as qualified as you. Should you choose to remain here, then your position will be here as long as you continue doing excellent work. But why would you stay? That job is everything you've wanted."

"It's in Seattle."

"You say that like the city is some version of Hell. While I'm sure the circumstances are less than ideal, I urge you to think about what's best for your future – with or without that woman who claims to be your girlfriend."

"I just need to think."

"Set up the interview. The best case is that you see their facilities, and you love the position. At least you didn't forego an opportunity. The worst case is that you spend a weekend in Seattle, but discover that you'd rather be here. Saying yes to the interview doesn't mean you're saying yes to the job."

"Mr. Glass is under the impression that a job offer is synonymous with an interview at this hospital."

"Regardless of what their practice is, you can ask for that of which you seem so fond – time to think."

Regina nodded stiffly. Her mother was right – something that usually made her grind her teeth with frustration. Going on the interview would also quiet Emma's anxiety as well. She would go, but she was fairly certain that she'd find nothing there that interested her. The job was perfect, but the location was not. What the interview told her, though, was that she was qualified for such a position. She could start looking for something akin to that job, but in the area.

"And please, darling, don't think about Emma when you make your decision." Cora's voice tightened over Emma's name, as if the short syllables were suffocating her.

"I will think about whatever I deem relevant," Regina responded. She softened, though, as Cora had almost been kindly. "Thank you, though, for your advice."

"Of course, my dear. Now, as to the other reason for this meeting, I've also heard that you've been coarse with the nurses…"


	9. Chapter 9

Regina nestled among the pillows and tried to fight off how gross lying in a hotel bed felt. She disliked hotels because there was an untold number of people who had used these sheets before her, and she had no idea what vile acts had been performed in this room. She shuddered to think about what a black light would reveal, even though the hotel she had chosen was rated four stars. Her distaste was forgotten, however, as her cell phone jangled.

"Hey," she greeted. Her heart swelled pleasantly as Emma murmured the simple word back. "I take it from your voice that you've had a long day?"

"The longest." Emma sighed loudly. "But I don't care about that right now. I want to know how things are going for you. How's the other side of the world?"

"Seattle hardly qualifies as the other side of the world." Regina knew she was stalling, and she was fairly certain Emma knew as well. Still, she didn't like the distance between them, and this call was a poor substitute for being in Emma's arms. The longer she dragged this out, the more time she got to spend pretending that she was with Emma.

"Well, it's several thousand miles away from me, so forgive me if I exaggerate a little bit to make my point."

"I forgive you."

"That's very kind of you," Emma teased. "So tell me about it."

"Seattle is a very pleasant city. I haven't yet been to the hospital, as I told them I'd be arriving tomorrow, but the city itself is somewhere I could picture myself living."

There was a moment of silence before Emma cleared her throat. "Well… that's good to hear, I guess. It'd be pretty awful if you loved the job but hated the location."

"There's still the option that I'll hate the job and love the location."

"Fat chance of that happening." Emma managed to keep her tone chipper, but her spirits were flagging. This was for the best, she reminded herself. Regina needed to move forward with her life and her dreams. "This job was pretty much made for you."

"We'll see." Regina clutched the phone tightly. Though she hadn't known Emma very long in the grand scheme of things, she was awfully attached to the other woman. She knew better than to base her decisions upon Emma and their relationship, but she didn't see a problem with at least considering such in her decision making process.

"Nothing to see, really. You're a great doctor, and this hospital is a great hospital, right? So it's a perfect match."

"I'll call you tomorrow to let you know how things go."

"Okay, I'll stop pressuring you for now."

"Good. Instead, you should tell me about your exhausting day."

"Training is such a bear. I guess I always thought that I'd pass the initial stages, and then they'd just hand me a gun and let me loose, y'know? But there's some pretty stringent rules in place, and I have to know them all."

"I'm sure recent events have increased the protocol for police training," Regina replied. She tried not to inhale too deeply. Her pillow smelled like someone else's perfume. She should have brought something of Emma's, she reflected; at least then she wouldn't be stuck smelling year old odors. "Was today physically demanding?"

"I swear, I spent like three or four hours at the shooting range. I'm already a pretty decent shot, thanks to all the hunting trips my mom dragged me on, but nothing is good enough for these people. I missed the bull's eye twice, and they made me shoot until I was perfect. Nobody else had to hit it as many times as I did."

"They know they can expect more from you. You'll be as great a cop as I am a doctor."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over your ego," Emma joked. She yawned and wiped at her eyes. "Anyway, the real exercise started when Ruby dropped Roman off. Henry seems like he's coming down with a bit of a flu, so he didn't want to play much today. So Roman demanded I play tag with him. I also played school, house, doctor, and kung-fu heroes. Gotta give him credit – the kid's got a really active imagination."

"Make sure Henry gets plenty of bed rest and liquids."

"I know. I haven't killed him yet, have I?"

"I wish I was there to help."

"No, no. You gotta do this, Regina. I've got everything under control here."

Things would probably go back to the way they were before she met Emma, she mused. Emma's life would continue on in the same fashion, as Emma was more than capable of tackling all the obstacles in her life with a sly smirk and a touch of elbow grease. Her own life, though, would probably stutter and hiccup forward. She had to rely upon other people every day at work, but she wasn't fond of trusting others. Emma, though, had wriggled too deeply past her defenses.

"I'm sure you do. But what sort of girlfriend would I be if I didn't nag you at least a few times?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So you played with the little wolf. I'm assuming you just recently got them into bed, and that's why your call is so late."

"No, they've been asleep for a few hours now. Henry went down hard and fast, and surprisingly Roman wasn't far behind him. I waited until I knew you'd be in bed, too. I set an alarm, just in case I fell asleep while I was waiting."

Regina swallowed roughly. "Thank you for your considerate action, Emma."

"Don't worry about it. The time difference isn't too bad…"

"You should sleep. I shouldn't have kept you up this late, especially when you have work in the morning."

"I really liked hearing your voice."

Regina didn't want to hang up and so lingered a little longer. "I liked hearing yours as well."

"You knock 'em dead tomorrow, okay?"

"I miss you."

Emma chuckled. "I miss you, too, Dr. Mills. Now get some sleep, too."

0-0-0

"The first floor on the west end is devoted to our youngest patients. The east end is our emergency support center. Our emergency room is slightly different than others."

Regina walked the halls, barely listening to the prattling nurse next to her. The facilities at the Children's Benefit Hospital were gorgeous – from the floors that looked so clean one could lick them and not pick up any contagions, to the top-of-the-line equipment that was both new and well maintained. Their status as one of the top hospitals for children was well-deserved, Regina thought. She had already met a variety of distinguished doctors, all of whom had been devoted to their jobs to a level to which she wasn't accustomed.

The nurse led her down a third floor corridor and paused in front of a set of glass doors. She gestured to them, allowing Regina a moment to read the white text embossed at eye-level. "So this is where you'd be doing most of your research."

She blinked slowly and reread the text. "Benefit Research Center?"

"Yes."

"Those who work in research don't work with children."

"Not directly, no."

"I was under the impression this job was…" Regina gritted her teeth. "I didn't know this was a research job."

"I'm sorry - Did nobody give you the briefing on the available position?"

"I believe I applied for something more hands-on."

"We know – but we don't currently have something like that open. We would like to offer you a research position for the time being, and then you may have a chance to move on when positions do become available. The Benefit Hospital gets most of its money from the research it performs, and our results help technology-"

"You don't have to sell research to me," Regina stated, hoping her tone didn't come off as rude. "I understand its importance."

"I think you'll really like the staff we currently have working…"

Regina tuned the woman out more purposely. She didn't want a job that locked her away in a lab – she wanted to work with children. She wanted to make a difference more directly. Still, the nurse was right. If she took the research position, she'd have the chance later to do more. At least she'd have her foot in the door here, so to speak, and they may show preference for an internal hire. Taking the job, though, would mean leaving Emma for something that she didn't truly want to do.

She continued the tour without much further comment. The facility was perfect, the staff was courteous, but the job… She took a cab back to her hotel, unsure of how to sort through all the details and make a decision. According to the nurse, she had two weeks to decide. The decision shouldn't be that hard – she should just suck it up and take the job, but she just couldn't pull the trigger.

Although Emma was likely at work, Regina pulled her phone out and dialed the blonde's number. As expected, the call went to voicemail. She left a short message, hoping that her downtrodden tone would alert Emma to her plight. There was no point in leaving details when Emma would likely call her back shortly thereafter. Satisfied, she settled in for a nap.

0-0-0

Emma wrapped a towel around her chest and padded down the hall. Ruby had taken Henry to the movies, giving her some very valuable, much needed time alone. She'd received Regina's cryptic message earlier, but she wasn't ready yet to hear the news. Although Regina had been somewhat taciturn, Emma was certain that Regina had found exactly where she belonged, at least from a career stand point. Any somber tones in Regina's voice had been because she'd made a decision that meant moving across the country.

She discarded her towel as soon as she was dry and plopped onto her bed. She hadn't felt this torn in years – not since she was faced with the choice of keeping Henry or putting him up for adoption. There was no right answer, but she knew she'd be living with both what she chose and the knowledge that things could be different.

If she encouraged Regina to take the job, which she knew she should, then she would be ending a relationship that had just barely begun. Regina would go for the career she always wanted, and Emma would find some way to continue like she always had. If she talked Regina out of the position, which would mean some continuance of their relationship, then she would be getting in the way of Regina's life.

Emma dragged the back of her hand over her eyes. If only she hadn't gotten stabbed, she thought, then she wouldn't have met the powerful, beautiful, headstrong doctor. Roman was the cause of all her misery, she decided. He was a little monster. She snorted at the thought and sat up. Putting the conversation off would do her no good. Grabbing her phone from the side table, she returned Regina's call.

"Sorry this took so long," Emma said. She stared up at the ceiling and braced herself for the coming conversation.

"I figured you were busy."

"Busy with taking a shower, yeah. Long, hot, and steam filled." Emma tried to keep her voice chipper, but her anxiety filled her words with tension.

"I suppose that's acceptable."

"Don't think too hard about that while you're all alone tonight," Emma teased weakly. Forging ahead, she asked, "So how was the tour?"

Regina snorted. "The facilities here are beyond words. They have more technology available in one wing than we do in our entire hospital."

"Wow…"

"That was all I could think of myself."

"So when do you start?" Emma licked her lips, trying to summon the strength to give Regina her congratulations.

"I don't. I'll explain later, once I'm home."

Emma couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "Oh thank god."


	10. Chapter 10

Regina had been sleeping soundly before her phone began to ring insistently just past midnight. Bleary-eyed and yawning, she reached for her phone, missed, and reached again. Her fingers finally settled over the hard plastic, and she pulled the device to her ear. Her exhausted was incinerated, though, by the tired voice on the other end. She ended the call, dragged herself out of bed, and pulled on a jacket. Though she hated looking disheveled, she didn't think she had time to fix her hair, apply any makeup, or change from her pajama pants into more formal slacks.

With very little regard to other cars or traffic, she made her way to the hospital. She slowed only momentarily when she spotted a police car parked by the side of the road. He would likely catch someone speeding down this road, but that person would not be her. Once she was sure he could no longer see her, she sped up once more and swerved into the hospital parking lot. Someone honked at her, but she paid that driver no mind. She parked crookedly, barely remembered to lock up, and nearly careened into six people on her way into the emergency room. At the front desk, she found Sydney waiting with a cheerful smile.

"Dr. Mills – we weren't expecting you back at work until-"

"I'm not here for work." While he was annoying most of the time, she found his ineptitude incredibly grating in that particular moment. She was in a hurry, and he was wasting her time. This was no regular middle of the night phone call, and she needed to find her quarry quickly.

His eyebrows inched up his face. His gaze trickled down her body and took in her appearance. Disdain soured his expression. If not for her urgency, she would have laughed. She was exactly who he wanted around, until she wasn't as pretty as his expectations. Good, she decided. He needed a reminder that she was a living breathing person and not some sort of heavenly being. He would no doubt report to her mother about her odd behavior, but she could deal with that later.

"Oh?"

"Nurse Jefferson called me. Emma Swan is here?" She waited a moment while he glanced over the sign-in list. When he wasn't quick enough, she smacked her palms onto the counter. He jumped at the sudden noise and glared at her. She stared stoically back until he glanced back down at the list. He traced his finger down each name, though there was no hurry in his pace. "Which room?"

He clicked his tongue. "She's in 109."

Without another word, she darted down the hallway – realizing as she went that she was wearing slippers rather than her usual high heels. None of this phased her, however, because she was too intent on ascertaining Emma's health. A small part of her was incredibly pleased that Emma had listed her as an emergency contact. She burst into the room, panic making her face pale, and spotted Emma sitting on the table, one hand clutched to her side.

"Emma, what happened?" She looked around, expecting to see at least Henry roaming around. Neither he nor Roman was anywhere to be seen.

"I got stabbed," Emma responded. Despite the pain, she managed a weak laugh. "Doc says I'll live though."

"Stabbed? Again?" Regina moved closer, her heart not beating nearly as hard or fast now that she could tell that Emma wasn't fatally wounded. The sight of blood on Emma's hands was still worrisome, though. She felt vaguely ill as she approached. She set a hand on Emma's cheek and bent low to kiss Emma's forehead. "Roman?"

"Not this time," Emma wheezed. "And don't make me laugh – that hurts right now."

"Perhaps the pain will teach you not to get stabbed."

"It's not like I did this on purpose."

Regina closed her eyes and sighed. A life that included Emma Swan would likely include many more such visits to the emergency room. "I suppose not. What happened?"

"I went out with a senior officer on patrol. We responded to a nine-one-one call out near the highway. A woman reported an unknown assailant in her home. When we arrived, we determined that the assailant had fled the scene, if one had been there at all. While he entered the home to speak with the woman, I went to secure the perimeter, just in case the assailant was indeed still nearby."

"And he was?" Regina considered calling the precinct and having a word with that supervising officer. He was clearly unfit for training new officers. She gritted her teeth and waited for Emma to continue her story.

"Nope." Emma chuckled again, sounding even less enthused than before. She hadn't yet taken anything for the pain, which was growing more acute with every passing second. This was somehow worse than the pain from Roman's stabbing. "There was a shed in back. I determined that I ought to check it out, just to make sure. I heard a noise from within, so I announced my presence and entered. Although dispatch told the woman to remain in her house until help arrived, she was scared and went to hide in her shed. This wouldn't have been too bad, but she brought a kitchen knife with her. She either didn't hear me when I said I was a cop, or she was too scared to believe me. Either way, I got through the front entryway and ran straight into her knife."

"How deep is the wound?" Regina tried to get a better look, but Emma kept her hand firmly in place. Recognizing that Emma was probably afraid and unwilling to show it, Regina didn't press for the privilege of seeing the puncture.

"A doctor was in here a few minutes before you got here. She said it was just deep enough to require stitches – I was lucky… It was a clean knife, and brand new, too, so it was sharp. The woman figured out quick enough that she made a mistake, so she didn't like twist or jam it farther in."

"Who is she?"

"I can't tell you that. Furthermore, I won't tell you that." Emma caught a glimpse of the fire in Regina's gaze and shook her head. She loved having such a passionate woman in her life, and a protective one to boot, but she was capable of taking care of herself, too. "It was a mistake. She's apologized somewhere in the neighborhood of six hundred times so far."

"Will you press charges?"

Emma shook her head slowly. The pain in her side was fairly distracting, but she was just glad to have Regina with her. She was glad that she'd taken the precautionary step of making Regina her emergency contact. Regina hadn't commented about being called in the middle of the night, but Emma hoped she didn't mind. "I could, but I won't. If I was a bad guy, she'd have saved her own life. I don't want to punish her for protecting herself."

"The bills?"

"She's already offered to pay. If her insurance refuses, I'll have to sue. I really don't want it to come to that, though. She seems like a pretty nice lady, if a little paranoid and quick with a knife. She's just lucky I'm not quick on pulling my firearm. If she had stabbed someone else on the force... There might be two people here rather than just me."

The door opened, admitting one of the newer physicians. Regina stepped aside so the dark-skinned woman could begin suturing. Emma winced and, to keep her mind from the pain, asked Regina to tell her about the trip across the country. Regina had been hoping to save this conversation for a more suitable time – preferably one where she was fully rested from the flight back and Emma wasn't bleeding. Still, she had no reason to deny Emma's request.

"As I said on the phone, the facilities were beautiful. They had advanced technology, space, and the funds to accomplish most any goal." Regina let her mind wander back to the other hospital. Compared with this flank steak of a hospital, Children's Benefit was filet mignon. She was glad that the only position available had been research – the choice would have been much harder under other circumstances.

"Uff- But you said no…?"

"They wanted to hire me for research."

"That's not what you want to do."

"No." Regina took Emma's hand into her own and let the blonde clutch as tightly as was necessary. "While they stated the position was temporary until a more suitable job was available, I declined. As you well know, I apply myself wholeheartedly to all tasks. Who's to say that they wouldn't have liked my research? They may have decided eventually that I was too important an asset to the research department to move me forward."

"Well aren't you cocky?" Emma squeezed her eyes closed. "Still, that was a great chance for you…"

"I know," Regina replied, "and I thoroughly thought through my options. While I may have had better chances getting a position there if they prefer internal promotions over outside hires, I didn't want to leave my life here for a job that I didn't want. Besides, they were very interested in me now. I've told them to let me know if another position does become available – until then, I'll be practicing here and adding more experience to my repertoire. They will want me no less in a few years."

"I'm really fricking relieved." Emma flinched and then relaxed as the doctor finished up. "I want you to get ahead in life and do what you need to do, but I was really not looking forward to losing you."

Regina fell silent until the doctor had left the room once more. When she spoke again, her voice was hesitant. "There will be other jobs, Ms. Swan. But there is only one of you and one of Henry."

Emma's face split into a genuine smile, her pain forgotten. "I'd never ask you to pick me over a job you love, Regina…"

"I'm glad you didn't. The distance allowed me to evaluate my feelings." Regina lifted Emma's hand to her lips. "Distance does make the heart grow fonder."

"I didn't think that was possible – I thought you loved me as much as you possibly could already."

Regina snorted. "Has she given you pain medication yet?"

"I'm not loopy – just happy. Happy with a small side dish of in pain."

"Though the wound doesn't look too bad, I'd prefer if you'd allow me to take care of you."

"Every stab wound has a silver lining, huh? First Roman gets me, and I meet you. Now some stranger gets me, and you offer to wait on me hand and foot."

"I said no such thing." Regina huffed, knowing that she would do exactly that and whatever else Emma requested. "Where's Henry?"

"Ruby's got him and Roman. We can either pick him up in the morning, or on our way back to my place."

"He's probably worried…"

"And I guess I'm not in any shape for what we'd be doing if he wasn't around." Emma sighed. "I'm going to have to try harder not to get stabbed. That's all I can say."

"You are rather magnetic when it comes to blades."

"It's a gift."

"It's a curse."

"Well…" Emma beamed up at her. "You know what they say about breaking curses?"

Regina cocked her head to the side. "What's that?"

"You break a curse with true love's kiss. So how about it? Break my curse?"

Regina shifted so that she was standing in front of Emma with both of Emma's legs around her. She bent down, searched Emma's gaze, and pressed their lips together. While there was no magical explosion signifying the truth of their love, she felt it in the heat of Emma's mouth and the pressure of Emma's fingers as Emma clutched at her sides.

Fin.


End file.
